Behind Me
by tronik
Summary: Trust me, the title is meant to be smutty.


Fran sat at the island in the kitchen with her chin resting curiously between her thumb and forefinger while the other arm rested face down on the counter. This was how she processed thoughts every once in a while. Normally this would be done with ice cream but that was when she was having depressing thoughts. The only time she ate ice cream like that was when her new husband was causing her some sort of profound grief. At the moment she was thinking about the extremely erotic evening they had last night and how it went unfulfilled. Now, what newly married couple would be insane enough to not fulfill their desires when the time arose? It was plain as day, they were simply masochists. It was the only logical answer.

She chuckled deep in her belly as she remembered the game her and Maxwell had tossed on the table. At the time she wanted him and was dead set on getting him. In the midst of making out in the kitchen Maxwell told her that she had absolutely no sense of control; that she couldn't restrain herself if her life depended on it. She was never one to back down from a challenge and here he was paying for it a week later after having had sex almost every night since they had been married a few months ago. To him, it was like suffering from the torturous withdrawal symptoms after giving up a wondrous and addictive drug. A drug like no other.

Back to last night, she noticed that as the evenings dwindled on, his patience and his cool exterior were wearing down. His own restraint was becoming more difficult to keep and she felt it in his kisses. They were no longer demure and gentle but just on the edge of hardened passion. She noticed he had taken a liking to using his teeth and adding a rough sort of suction. He was getting worse than her on a good day. The last two nights he had snuck up behind her biting the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, then smoothing it over with his tongue. She would back into his front just to see how far he would go. It surprised her when he responded by pushing his hardness into her behind obviously turned on. His hands would wander up under her shirt to the front to feel the taut skin of her stomach just before landing on the underside of her breasts. He would thrust into her bottom in small movements until she was completely aware of how much he was unravelling exactly. She had wanted to turn around and call the whole thing off for both of their sakes. He wouldn't allow her as he would have her trapped against the refrigerator or the counter; wherever he could catch her at the given time. Both times he caught himself and practically ran off like a frightened animal leaving Fran hot n' heavy. This behaviour was driving her mad and plunging her into deep thoughts at the oddest times.

She believed for certain that she had uncovered a very new and fierce side of Maxwell Sheffield that rarely saw the light of day. The images of him doing things to her that he had never dreamed of and she had never really done flew into the deep recesses of her mind, a deep red flush coloring her cheeks. She couldn't really shut them out as she could clearly see the image of a very nude Maxwell pounding into her from behind as she was very naked and bent over the counter.

_'Oh, My God! Is that what he wanted?' _Fran thought to herself as her head cocked in he other direction curiously. _'Is that what I want?'_

Before then she had never really thought about it that way. She wasn't a prude by any means but she had never really been very keen on that particular position. She would have never considered that idea with Danny mainly because of his attitude. The man already was full of obnoxious hot air. The last thing she needed was to allow him to turn into an even more boisterous caveman had she allowed him to do that. Anyone before that just weren't the type she really trusted, not that she trusted Danny any better.

Maybe love and lust truly are blind seeing as they will bend your own hard set ideas and make a person do things completely against their grain. At the moment Fran was seriously considering the idea of being taken literally like an animal and she found herself in the sudden turn on zone. She was curious and by god she thought herself into wanting it.

"Hello, Dear!" Fran jumped only slightly from her position at the island when she heard Max's unusually chipper tone. "Oh Sorry, Darling. I didn't mean to scare you. CC and I just completed our contracts for a new production which is taking off quite wonderfully."

"That's great, Honey." She replied with the image of before burned into her head, unable to be enthused to his current news. Instead she was blushing furiously.

"You look rather flushed." He asked with concern as he approached her again from behind as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ok? I hope you aren't coming down with anything."

"Oy." Fran muttered. "Believe me, coming down is the last thing I'm doing right now. The next time you sneak up behind me, I'm gonna tie a bell on you, Mistah!"

Oh, But its fun." He answered as his hands came up to her mess of curly hair to move it away from her neck so he could trail his lips there to drive her crazy. It didn't last long as she tried to turn in his embrace to face him. He held her tightly between the island and his front preventing her from going anywhere.

_'Oy! not this again.'_ Her mind uttered as her head dropped backward into his shoulder. "Hmm, I can't kiss ya this way, Max."

"If I let you do that I really cannot keep that ridiculous bet of yours." He growled into the skin of her shoulder. "I'm having a hard time keeping it now."

"Oh for God's Sakes! It's off!" Fran yelled in near desperation. "The stupid bet's off now lemme turn around, please!"

The moment his hold on her loosened, she turned quickly and her mouth found his instantly. Her fingers snaked through his luxuriously soft hair as she suckled his lips, occasionally grazing her tongue across them. She just loved how soft they were and how much she wanted to just bite them. Not hard, just a little. Just enough to warrant an action to make them feel ten times better afterwards. After the thinking he beat her to it and she gasped slightly the moment she felt his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip only to draw it into his mouth afterwards.

She was so lost into the sweetness of his kisses that she didn't notice his large hands inching up her shirt until they lightly brushed the skin of her stomach. She shivered and the goosebumps cascaded over her skin as his hands travelled to rest upon her breasts, feeling the peaks harden in arousal in his palms.

"Where are the children?" Max mumbled into the skin on her chest as he picked her up to sit on the marble countertop.

"Maggie is with Micheal for the day. B is off with some friends and Gracie is at the library til 4." Fran answered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her cheek on his head, smelling his hair. _'God, he smells so good.'_ "Where's Niles and CC?"

"In the office harassing each other." Max chuckled as he pulled her rather tight fitting t-shirt up over her breasts and nuzzled the valley between them as he unfastened the front clasp of her bra. "They could be at it for a while."

Fran could care less about freakin Niles and CC seeing as Maxwell was standing between her legs, his growing arousal nudging her heat and his face and hands in her breasts enjoying himself immensely. At this point she desperately needed to feel more of him. Bare skin was what she wanted as her fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt unfastening them as quickly as she could. She was really having a hard time concentrating on those stupid buttons when he was kissing the hardened peak while his own fingers were playing with the other one. Her breathing ratcheted and her heart felt as thought it would pound out through her ribcage. Her hips began to undulate against him instinctively as he made his way back up to kiss her mouth.

"Oh, Max!" She gasped uncaring of how strange her own voice sounded to her ears, like honey on gravel. Her lips moved against his. "As much as I hate to do this, I gotta interrupt you."

"What's bothering you, Darling?" Max asked as he reluctantly pulled himself away from her and quickly found himself having a hard time keeping in check as he observed her breasts peering out at him from under her shirt. He blinked and looked at her bashfully as he pulled her shirt down.

"Aw, Honey!" Fran smiled feeling unusually cherished at his modest behaviour. "Ya such a cutie-pie. You're so modest I'm really gonna get a kick out of your face when you hear what I'm about to tell ya."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Max grinned as he tapped her nose lightly with his finger. "Being around you for a few years is bound to make one lose their repression."

"That's great because I wanted to get your thoughts on how you feel about doing this when you're behind me." Fran spat out almost in one breath, nervous about what he had to say.

"Hmm." Maxwell's curiosity was indeed peeked and he grinned. He'd be a liar if he denied knowing exactly what she was talking about for he had had his own fantasies about it for a while. Sure it wasn't something he had actually done before as he was never inspired to do so. His Nanny inspired him to do many naughty things in her day. Especially in his dreams.

Maxwell pulled her off the counter and turned her around until her back was flush into his front. She was putty in his hands when his mouth latched onto her rapid pulse that was fluttering at her neck. She gasped when his hands grazed up her taut stomach and landed on her bare breasts once again, teasing the nubs.

"You mean like this?" He asked in his low rough voice which was a major turn on for Fran as she shook her head as if to say no.

He reached downward and pulled her skirt up slowly until it was inched over her hips. His hands came to her back and gently pushed her down until her front was on the counter top. With only his pants and her sheer black stockings blocking them, he leaned into her bottom and he could have sworn he heard her squeak.

"How about that?" He asked again yet still receiving a shake of the head.

She really couldn't think anymore as her senses were reeling in anticipation. Her ears were only ringing and the sounds she heard specifically from him were ten times louder to her. Her knuckles turned white as they gripped the edge of the marble as the newness of this combined with her unnatural obsession for sex with Maxwell had her body and mind barely able to function. Goosebumps raised upon her skin as she understood just how potent it was for a man like him to unleash his self restraint on her. She shivered as his fingertips grazed the backs of her stocking covered thighs and around to the insides, right up to her core. His touch was barely there but just enough to make her nearly lose her mind. Her eyes snapped open wide and her head turned back towards him as she felt the tearing of her stockings at her center. He moved her panties off to the side as his fingers grazed the warm heat he found there.

"This?" Max nearly shuddered as his eyes blackened in desire and awe over how wet she was for him.

"Oh God, Max!" She bit her lower lip and rolled her hips into his hand. "Yes! But more, please!"

Max stroked her clit in slow and torturous circles as she continued the movements with her hips. He wasn't sure if this position was particularly painful or not but he wanted her ready. He plunged his fingers inside of her testing her wetness and she felt so sexually tense with need she was nearly ready to explode. Listening to the sound of him removing his pants and boxers were painful seeing as she had to wait another few seconds from him to give her what she so desperately wanted at the moment.

She gasped the moment she felt his hardness against her behind. He pushed the scraps of material off to the side once again and pushed himself in slowly, slower than she preferred at the moment. She moaned at the intensity of newness. He took this as discomfort and stopped as he caressed her back.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked seemingly alarmed under the midst of his own sex laden thoughts.

"God, no!" Fran muttered between sighs. "Don't stop. *gasp* It's good.

I'm good. *gasp* More than good."

Maxwell grinned at his wife's pleasure, filled with a happy sort of pride that he could give her this; something that she had not given anyone the trust to try it. He wasn't one to deny Fran her pleasure as he pulled back and thrust forward giving her the feel of this quickly. Once he was certain that she was beyond the point of discomfort he picked up his pace pulling out and thrusting in as she countered his movements.

He must admit it was entirely intoxicating for him too. The moment he looked down his eyes were fixated on her perfectly rounded bottom and the length of his penis disappearing inside of her warm depths. A raspy moan bubbled up from the bottom of his gut and the tethers of his control were quickly snapping. To make him go faster, Fran tightened her muscles around him and was not disappointed. He broke lose and pounded into her for all intents and purposes.

"AH! MAX!" She moaned with the nasal accent as his fingers bore into her hips almost leaving bruises as she pushed back into him, giving him as good as she got. With one hand he reached around leaning over her slightly and sought her clit rubbing with precise aim. She wasn't sure which was more intoxicating between his fingers wrecking havoc on her or the way he was bumping into that delicious G-spot every time. At this point her hips were rolling back into him almost seamlessly and her back bowed up towards him. He could tell she was on the edge and ready to fall when he felt the fluttering around him.

"OH, Go-od! SHTUP!" She yelled when he plunged into her one last time before her body tensed and sent her careening over the precipice. The feel of those powerful muscles massaging his aching hard on triggered his own wave of release.

"MISS. FINE!" He uttered loudly just before he fell forward, his cheek on the misty skin of her back truly spent.

They both kept in this position trying to gather their wits and breath, completely gob smacked at how such a taboo for them position could create such infernal madness. Fran quickly found herself wanting more and Maxwell was more than willing to give it, but on something much softer and comfortable. Before he thought about that his mind drifted to the odd sound that flew out of her mouth a few moments ago.

"Darling?" Max called to her as he kissed the ridges of her spine.

"Wha?" She mumbled still trying to catch her breath.

"What was that word you yelled at me?" He asked curiously as he lifted her up and turned her to face him. She looked at him rather confused. "Y'know it sounded like a choppy version of 'Shut Up'. Did you just tell me to shut up?"

It registered in her mind exactly what she said and she her lips and eyes fell into a very surprised but guilty expression punctuated with a gasp.

"Oh no, Sweetie." She began to explain between giggles. "I did NOT! Hoo-haa! You made me cuss!"

It was Maxwell's turn to look at her confused.

"Shtup." Fran repeated rather coyly as she wasn't one to swear. "It's the F-word in Yiddish."

"Oh my." Maxwell grinned. "Shall we go upstairs so I can learn some more Yiddish cuss words?"


End file.
